


Mine

by Pokypup49



Series: Uncharted Territory [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, PWP, Winry is just cruel to ed, prolouge, sexual bragging, talk of swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Ed and Roy are talking while Roy tells Ed of a time he and Riza were swingers. Ed tells Winry, and she decides to play mind games while they are having sex.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).

> I do not own any of the Fullmetal characters or the story. 
> 
> Dedicated to Rando29 who is always there to read over my stuff.  
Thank you @royaiblog/RizaHawkeye1380 for giving this a once over. It mean a lot to me.

This is a deleted/hidden scene from In His Bed or Mine. Rando and I both worked on it together and we enjoyed the setting of the AU enough to keep the characters in it.

You can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582349/chapters/44051128). Give it a read, tell us what you think. I hope you enjoy this snippet in the AU. 

* * *

The whiskey glass was cool against his fingers as the hot summer sunset over the rolling cascade of farm fields and roaming sheep. Seeing his former manager, and friend, again had been rather enjoyable. Not many people visited the Elrics because of the remoteness of their sanctuary. Edward found himself enjoying the quiet of nature and the laughter of his rambunctious genetical heirs. Customers came and went, and he traveled more than he should. However, for someone to come just to visit for a few days was a real treat. The deep laughter of two drunk men was a sound to behold. 

“Naw,” Ed hiccupped. “A lot of people say that your sexual life dies with children.” He waved his hand at Roy who had his eyebrow raised towards him. 

“It’s a mood killer,” Roy insisted. “She’s going to be too tired.” 

“You gotta learn to be fast,” Ed punched the air. 

Roy burst into laughter almost spilling the light amber liquid in his hand. “We spend our whole lives learning to go slow and now you’re telling me that I have to go fast?” 

Ed nodded with a grin. “Winry and I have it down to a science. We are professionals!” 

“Obviously,” his dark-haired friend snorted. 

“It’s a testament to our love!” 

Roy snorted again. 

“We have a healthy sex life even with children, Roy. It’s possible. You shouldn’t worry!” Ed turned in his seat to face his friend. “For instance, when Matthew was born, the two of us fell apart with the duties of a child. So, we bought this old car and decided that we’d work on it together. It was something that we could do for a couple of hours on the weekend, and the baby would be able to sleep in a bassinet in the corner of the garage.” 

“You have got to be-” 

Ed held up his finger to stop Roy from interrupting. “Things like these are good for couples! Find a hobby both of you can work on!”

“You can’t have a baby in a garage, Ed!” 

The golden-haired man waved Roy’s concerns away. “That’s not the point I’m making. We were working on it one Saturday, and she ended up getting some grease on her. Well,” Ed chuckled as he blushed. “More than just a little bit, I suppose. The artist in me came to life and I told her to sit sexily on the car and I’d sketch her, grease and all.” Ed felt a bit of blood flow starting to circulate with his memory. 

“You sketched her…” Roy frowned. “I could do that.” 

“Can you sketch Riza naked?”

Roy blushed. 

“And not overcome your male, animalistic, urges to claim her?”

Roy continued to blush. 

He burst into laughter. “Neither could I!” Ed slapped his hand against his knee. “I’m pretty sure that is how Bonnie was consummated!” 

Roy groaned as his head fell back. “I don’t even have a naked picture of Riza, let alone a sketch of her.” 

“See! We are clearly a better couple.” 

“This isn’t a competition,” Roy laughed lightly. “We are just more reserved…” 

“Yeah…we sold that car…it was taking up too much of our time.” Ed scratched his beard, looking up at the stars as if he was regretting something. 

“Yeah,” Roy groaned. “I bet.” 

“One of my favorite times was in the rain.” 

“That’s not unusual. Riza and I have shower sex all the time.” 

“No!” He quickly corrected. “The rain! You have to be determined and persistent for that! It’s a real challenge with you to have cold water running over you and not warm!” 

“Determination? Riza and I end up doing some stupid shit.”

Ed leaned against the armrest towards Roy. “We all do stupid shit.” 

“No,” he shook his head. “Real stupid shit. You want to know about love? Love is following your spouse off a cliff and then fighting your way back up to the top to forgive them.” 

The golden bearded man blinked. “That’s quite the metaphor, my friend.” He turned, leaning far to get the bottle on the railing, then reaching to pour some more into Roy’s cup. “Go on.” 

Roy rubbed his face with his hand, then strained to look towards the window. “You can’t tell Riza I told you this.

Ed’s grin grew wide, knowing there was a deep dark secret about to be let out by an overly drunk Roy. “Roy,” he snickered. “_ What did you do _?”

“I didn’t do shit,” Roy grumped. “Riza and I have some friends that like swinging. Do you know what that is?

“I’m not an imbecile.”

“Well...she wanted to try it. So we ended up having sex with my friend.” He rubbed his face again. “I fucked Jean’s girlfriend while Jean fucked Riza.” 

Ed snorted, waving his story off. “That’s normal sexual behavior.

“You’d do that?”

“Pfft,” Ed snorted. “Fuck no. My wife pleases me just fine.” 

“But what if Winry wanted to do it?”

Ed blinked. That was a complete possibility. Winry was pretty wild in college and was rather close with her friend Paninya. Ed had always suspected there was more to the two of them. Maybe she would. But Ed couldn’t admit that. They were supposed to be the perfect couple. “She wouldn’t. She has three kids with me. Obviously I please her just fine too.” 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought too.” Roy waved a finger at Ed. “But she did! And I didn’t.”

Ed took a drink, becoming amused, and disappointed in the lack of popcorn to eat, as Roy began telling a story of angst, tragedy, and love. It was clear that Roy was not into the idea to begin with, though Ed couldn’t decide if he’d ever do that either. It wasn’t a matter of loyalty to Ed, but rather a sense of intimacy. He and Winry had done some silly things, even after the children were born; public sex, video recording, and phone sex. However, like Roy, Ed didn't want anyone else. Maybe he’d be more inclined to watch, maybe even more inclined to have someone else watch. “I think I probably could handle a threesome,” Ed nodded as he stroked his golden beard. 

“That,” Roy grinned. “That would have been great.” He laughed. “But only two girls.” 

Ed shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind another guy with Win.” 

“You serious?” Roy looked dumbfounded. 

Ed leaned back in his seat as he began to think about it. It was a possibility for sure if they ever got bored and wanted a change. What positions would they be in thought? He could certainly let her be on top of him, but maybe backwards. She could give the man a blowjob while she was riding him backwards. He bet Winry would like some assplay, or even better if they were going down on her. He could watch that. He’d tie her up - 

“Ed!” 

Edward blinked and turned to look at his friend with a drunken glaze. 

“You’d actually let her have sex with another guy?”

He shrugged as if it was not a big deal. “It’s not about me, Roy. It’s about Win. And if she enjoyed it, then so would I.” 

The two continued to laugh, changing the subject with a ninety-degree turn when the ladies came out to join them. Neither wanted to admit to the conversation. Ed was in the right mind to fear a pregnant Riza, rightfully so after the tale Roy told. But Ed couldn’t help but think more deeply on the subject. Would Winry ever want to do it with another couple? The idea interested him the more he thought about it. They’d honestly never considered it as a couple and it was a foreign concept. The idea that Roy and Riza had done it added a bit of perspective as a close friend doing something does. 

Riza walked Roy into the house as he and Ed laughed. Whatever forgotten joke racked their chests with spurts of laughs and coughs. “You’re a bastard,” Ed choked out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy mumbled back. “That’s not the first time you’ve said it. Get it out now, Elric. You know I’m right.” 

Ed wasn’t even sure what he was right about! It’d gone on too long at that point. 

“Roy,” Riza grumped. “Get to bed before you embarrass yourself.” 

“He’s been embarrassed,” Ed confirmed. 

Roy was about to argue but Riza pushed him up the stairs. Ed sat on the couch with a chuckled as Winry brought him a water. “And you, Mr. Elric,” she began to scold. 

“Oh, come here,” he called to her quietly. 

His bright blonde love just rolled her eyes as she obeyed. She slid onto his lap, knees on either side of his hips. Her hands reached forward, sliding over his shoulders before she leaned against him. “You smell like whiskey,” she hummed against his mouth. 

“You smell amazing,” he returned. 

His wife giggled. 

“Roy was telling me,” he murmured as his hands ran up and down her hips. “That he and Riza did a swinging thing…” 

“Oh,” she raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t see that out of the two of them.” 

“Neither did I.” He groaned, lifting his hips so she could easily feel his excitement if she hadn’t already. “Made me wonder if you have ever thought about that?”

Winry rolled her hips, grinding against his length. “No, have you?” She was quiet with her moan. 

He shrugged. “Not really.” 

“Are you now?”

“Kind of.” 

Her lips brushed his, her body leaning against his. Her arms reached over his shoulders, her fingers against his scalp above his braid. “We can go wake them up,” she breathed. 

Ed groaned again, lifting his erection to her again. “I don’t want them, I want you.” He bit her bottom lip playfully, sucking on it as he retreated. 

“I could see you and Roy,” she giggled. 

“No,” he moaned back. 

“Me and Roy?”

“No.”

“Oh?” Winry pulled away from him. An arm's length away so she could flick her hair behind her. Her fingers fell from his collarbone to his abs, scratching against his chest. “I would love to make Riza scream.” She leaned back so her fingers could brush down his chest. “I know Paninya was satisfied by her screams.” 

She had to be faking it. If the first two comments were meant to turn him off, the third only thrilled him, spurring his bucking harder. 

“Or would you want her to make me scream?”

“You drive me wild,” he drunkenly growled. In a stumbling and quick manner, Ed rolled Winry under him on the couch. It was awkward, he’d be the first to admit it if he was sober. But from this new advantage, he was able to bury his nose in her neck. She giggled quietly while he moaned against her breast. “That image is now going to be burned into my brain.” 

“You’re so drunk,” she laughed. 

“Hush, Woman,” he grumbled. “You’ll wake them up.”

“And what? You afraid they’ll want to join?”

Ed lifted his face from her and looked at her with glazed eyes. “Can I just have you to myself right now?”

She wiggled under him. “Maybe I would like a little Mustang spice.” 

He scrunched his nose. “I am trying to do something here.” He grinded against her, licking up from her neck to her chin. “We can talk about this later.” 

Winry moaned as she tilted her hips upward. “Some Edward sauce,” she giggled. Her hand slid down, cupping his erection. Edward immediately groaned. He sat up, shedding his shirt before pulling at hers. With the tilt of her hips, she reached down to take her pants off. The tilt was too much and the two rolled off the couch, Winry landing on Ed. They giggled, despite the loud thump they created. 

“Shh,” he hushed loudly. “I don’t need them coming down and wanting in on this.” 

“In me,” she purred. 

She stood up and over her husband as she slid her pants down. He was too drunk to help her so he sat and watched with complete satisfaction. His hands made their own way down to his belt as he watched her sway her hips side to side to a hummed tune. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed. He unzipped his pants watching her slide her panties down her hips and to her ankles. Like a spring, his erection sprang free. His hands grasped it, pumping it slowly while Winry lowered herself over him. Her pants planted by his shoulders, her knees on either side of his hips. He could feel her wetness with the tip of his head, his hand turning from himself to drip his finger into the warmth. To feel her dripping was made his balls ache. His stomach clenched and his mouth watered. “You’re not going to let me lap you up like the good puppy I am?”

Her hips descended and she grinned to see him drop his head back and gasp. “Not today,” she moaned lightly, letting his tip dip into her gently. “I’m the one that is calling the shots today.” 

“Your little reign of terror,” Ed gasped quietly, “will end very soon if you keep that up.” 

“If Roy was behind me,” Winry whispered as she grasped Ed's hands as she guided them behind her, pressing them against her ass. “He’d get me just awfully bad.” 

“That’s not fair,” he responded with a rough squeeze. 

“Riza could just sit on your face.” 

“My penis doesn’t know what to think about, face sitting or a friend doing my wife in the ass.” 

She giggled, sliding over him slowly, allowing deep penetration. “You fit so well in me,” she whispered. 

Ed bucked up against her only to gasp again. His whole lower half ached. “Why don’t you come sit on my face?” 

Winry pulled herself from him, lowering herself again, rolling her hips as her pussy swallowed his dick. “Because I’m right here,” she explained sweetly. Ed watched her, biting her lip as she tried to hold her own face neutral. The deepness in her was driving her just as crazy. He just had to find her spot and she’d scream out for him to stop. Well, scream quietly, he chuckled to himself. “If Riza was sitting on your face, I could kiss her, touch her, and she could squeeze my breasts.”

Ed’s hands quickly reached up, grabbing two handfuls of her luscious breasts. His dick pulsed with excitement. 

“Or,” she gasped loudly. “We could roll over and Roy could penetrate you.” 

Ed felt his dick flinch. “Now you’re not helping,” he choked. “You’re supposed to make it happy, not scared.” 

Winry laughed quietly. “Prostate massages are supposed to feel good.” 

“We can talk about this later.” 

“I could give him one of my signature blow jobs while you’re fucking me from behind.” 

“Winry,” Ed groaned. “I’m trying to do something here.” 

“Do you want me to-ah! Do you want me to talk more about pregnant Riza?”

“No,” he groaned. “I want you to shut up and fuck me.” 

Winry rolled her hips against his, sitting up to grab her own breasts 

“You’re a bad girl,” he grinned, slapping her hip. Her inner walls flinched against him. 

“Is it so bad to be thinking about my husband fucking Riza from behind while I play with his balls?” Winry rolled her hips again. 

“Winry,” he hissed. His body wanted to retract, but his balls felt tight, his abs heavy and his chest heaving for more oxygen. “You’re killing me here.” 

She giggled, leaning forward as she tightened herself up. “I can tell.” 

He couldn’t get it out of his head. A looming vision of Roy fucking Winry from behind threatened him. However, the rolling of Winry’s hips was bringing a close end to their little fun jaunt. Ed couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs. Winry gasped and thrust against him, grinding her clit against his stomach. Her moans softly against his lips as they brushed. Ed thrusted up feeling her clench around her. Still, he held back. “Say my name,” he groaned. He needed it. He needed to hear her need him. 

“Edward,” she gasped. “Fuck,” she breathed. 

That was all he needed. Even in his intoxication, he could get his wife off. His body seized with hers. He could hear her hand hit the floor next to her head and a high pitched whine that she held in, escaped. Ed couldn’t even breathe until she unclenched the carpet by his head and from around her. Her elbows shook before she fell to the side, lying face up and gasping for air. He grinned as he scratched his stomach, turning to smile at her. “I love you, Win,” he breathed. 

“Ed,” she smiled back. “I love you too.” She snickered as she sat up. “You have to learn to be quiet with guests in the house. It’d be a disaster if they came down to see us so… exposed.”

Ed snorted, sitting up to lean back on his elbows. “That’s all on you, Babe.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe this time we will have a boy, name him Roy.” 

Ed frowned, sitting up to pull his pants back on. “Now you have turned dark. Why?”

Winry wrapped herself in a thin blanket and shrugged. 

“The next boy is Ed Jr.” Ed grinned. 

“Shh,” Winry hushed. “Roy might wake up and want this sexy ass.” 

Ed reached behind her to grab at her rear. “Not sharing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rando, thank you for all that you do. I hope that you enjoyed it.  
I hope that all of you enjoyed this little shenanigan of Winry's. You can't help but love these two.


End file.
